


A Flawed Love

by Little_Ol_Cabbage



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gay, Homophobia, I just want both of them to live a happy life, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kim comforts and is a super amazing girlfriend, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Trini is struggling, also where is my power rangers sequel, please be nice because I am a sensitive duck, these two are so in love, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ol_Cabbage/pseuds/Little_Ol_Cabbage
Summary: A picture of Trini and Kimberly kissing was sent to Trini's mother. After being yelled at and kicked out, Trini heads to Kimberly's house for comfort. It's kinda angsty but it has a happy ending.





	A Flawed Love

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me pointers! Hope you like it this short one-shot.

“Trinity Gomez you are a disappointment! God didn't create you for you to sin like a hell-spawned demon!” Trini’s mother screamed with venom dripping from her mouth as soon as Trini stepped onto the front porch. “I get home from work and what do I see? A picture of you kissing that Kimberly girl! You think she would really like a gay attention seeker like you? Nobody could ever like you. You are ugly, stupid, and have no place in my household.”  

Trini was already used to this treatment from her mother so she kept an emotionless façade through the whole situation. Before her mother could say anymore, Trini slowly walked off like none of the words hurt her. Except it did, she felt like her heart had been shot by thousands of arrows, though the pain didn't compare to the worthlessness she felt. The worst part was, she couldn't even bring herself to blame her mother because she too, hated herself. She hadn't felt this depressed since a few months ago, when she started dating Kimberly. But, little did she know that by the end of the night, she would be able to feel more accepting towards her flaws.

Trini made her way towards Kimberly’s two story house since she basically, just got disowned. Every step she took on the cold autumn evening made her breathing get more ragged. Panic flooded her system as thoughts of hatred buzzed through her mind. _Nobody loves me. I’m worthless._ _Kim doesn't care for me, I should just kill myself._ Every click of her converse on the cement sidewalk made more tears come flooding down as she tried to quiet her sobs. She hated crying because it showed just how pathetic she was. In fact she shouldn't even be going to Kimberly’s house but instead, trying to find the nearest building to jump off. But, she couldn't bring herself to leave the world without seeing her lover one more time and maybe, the cold that filled her beaten heart would be replaced with the warmth of Kim’s company. As she dried the last of her tears, she stepped onto the wooden porch and raised her hand to knock.

Before her fist could actually connect with the red spruce door, it opened wide to show a girl with short messy black hair wearing an oversized hoodie and sweatpants.

“Trini, what are you doing here?” Kim asked, her worry prominent in her face. Trini could see the moment her girlfriend saw the leftover tear tracks because she was quickly encased in a hug afterwards. “You don’t have to say anything but I’m here if you want to talk.” Trini really wanted to open up and spill all of the darkness that haunted her, but she couldn’t. She knew that Kim was just saying that, who would want to listen to her rant? So instead, Trini smiled sadly and let Kim usher her upstairs to Kim’s dark pink room. Hours passed by as midnight rolled around. The two girls were getting ready to sleep as they both settled into the soft, pink, queen sized bed. Trini would usually cuddle up next to Kim but now, every time Kim touched her it felt like she got burnt. So, she closed to her eyes and went to sleep because it was the only thing, other than death, that meant that she could stop feeling.

“Babe! Wake up it’s just a dream.” Kim whispered as Trini blinked into consciousness. Kim’s face was filled with fret under the thin moonlight cascading from the blinds. Trini felt wetness seep from her eyes as her breathing calmed down from its previous fast pace. “Please tell me what’s wrong, I know I said I wouldn't pressure you but keeping it all in is even unhealthier than telling me. I care about you Trini, please trust me!” Kim’s eyes filled with so much sincerity that Trini’s body began to get racked with sobs again.

She hated that she pulled such a beautiful, caring girl into the hellhole known as her life. But, she didn’t have the energy to put up her defenses so she let Kim pull her into a hug and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. For a few moments, the sounds of Kim’s whispers and Trini’s heavy breathing were the only noises that filled the room. Once Trini was finally able to speak again, she took a deep breath and prepared herself. “I’m.. I’m sorry if I’m annoying you, I know I can be...a lot. I really like you and I wish I could trust that you like me but I..I can’t. I don’t understand why someone would like such a messed up person who is just so ugly and so stupid that even my own mother couldn't stand to have me in her household.” As soon as Trini finished her confession, her breathing picked up again as she felt a panic attack begin.

“Shhh, look you aren’t ugly or stupid but you do need to work on accepting yourself. People can be flawed Trini, in fact every human is flawed. But that doesn’t make them incapable of receiving love.” Kim replied as she lead Trini to settle down in bed right next to her. Trini let herself be grounded by Kimberly's warmth and closed her eyes. Trini felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders as the tension rolled out of her body. She may not be anywhere close to perfect but she doesn't need to be. People can still be loved, even though they are flawed.


End file.
